Bayushi Goshiu
Bayushi Goshiu was a master courtier of the Scorpion Clan and a member of the Imperial Court during the reign of the last Hantei. Manipulator Kakita Ichiro The Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshimoko, was married by orders of the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Satsume, with a young courtier. Toshimoko had done his duty, and left the next day for the lands of the Crab. Nine months later, a child had been born, Kakita Ichiro. The rumors in the Court told that the true father was Goshiu, and even Toshimoko believed it. A Son of the House, by Ree Soesbee Blackmail Uncovered Goshiu was unpleased to know that Matsu Hokitare, a honest Lion diplomat in the Scorpion court, had uncovered a brutal blackmail that he had masterminded. When bribing did not worked, the Scorpion went to threats to get his silence, and finally murdered Hokitare's younger sister. Anyhow the Lion revealed all he knew to the Emerald Champion and fled from Scorpion lands. Way of the Lion, p. 74 Imperial Court Goshiu was appointed the Scorpion chief representative in the Imperial Court during the rule of Hantei XXXVIII, and had a permanent chamber in the Scorpion Guest Home in the Forbidden City. He had never been invited to the Imperial Palace. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 80 Feared Courtier Goshiu was the most feared opponents in all of the Rokugani courts, second only to the likes of Kakita Yoshi and his own mistress Bayushi Kachiko. His network of conspirators extended into every other clan's courts. Time of the Void, p. 45 Scorpion Coup Goshiu was the father of Bayushi Kaukatsu. Rokugan, p. 155 He and his son came to Kyuden Miya two days before the Scorpion Coup. Legions, Part X Scorpion Clan Disbanded Goshiu was one of few Scorpion allowed to retain his position in the aftermath of the Scorpion Coup, a feat accomplished through the careful use his numerous allies in the court, Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 81 Although Goshiu renounced his former clan and openly mocked Bayushi Kachiko during winter court in 1124, he remained loyal to the Scorpion. He used his access to the courts to continue manipulating the enemies of his clan and to gather information for Kachiko. Goshiu was merely following the orders he got from Shoju shortly before the Coup began: survival would continue to become the priority of the survivors, because only through survival should they find justice, and only through survival should they find revenge. Way of the Wolf, pp. 108, 116 Sidebar Since Goshiu resurfaced after the Coup he wore a more shocking and demonic porcelain mask, featuring the sharp horns and great flaming eyes of an oni. Player's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 50 Gunsen of Water In 1127 the Gunsen of Water was delivered to Bayushi Goshiu. It was an Elemental Nemuranai blessed by the Elemental Dragons, which had been crafted to restore the celestial balance broke with the creation of the Elemental Terrors. The Elemental Terror of Fire, Taki-bi no Oni, had been raiding caravans in its quest to find the gunsen. A group of samurai were visited by a disguised Oracle of Water, and Goshiu bestowed the gunsen to them. The gunsen was returned after the group too care of the oni. Time of the Void, p. 40 Spreading the Fight This year under his Lady's command, Goshiu began to prepare the coming winter court. Their manipulations had kept the Lion and Crane at war, and the token Phoenix aid to the Crane would provoke a Lion retaliation next year, after the Crane's surrender. Goshiu's duty was to make sure there were no more alliances made this winter, and the next spring the Clan War burned the Empire. Time of the Void, p. 35 Return of Fu Leng Goshiu realized the Emperor Hantei XXXIX was currently possessed by Fu Leng. Goshiu helped the Imperial Court to escape Otosan Uchi. Imperial Histories, p. 158 He was imprisoned and stripped of his possessions, including the Gunsen of Water. Book of Water, pp. 129-130 In fall of 1128 Goshiu picked the locks on his cell, overwhelmed the goblin warden, and helped the other prisoners to escape Otosan Uchi's dungeons. Outside the city they were soon discovered by Hida Yakamo's scouts and escorted to the Crab camps near Kyuden Doji. The Crab gave sanctuary to the courtiers, and the wounded Hida Kisada listened to Goshiu's analysis of Yogo Junzo's defenses. Time of the Void, p. 100 Scorpion Clan exiled Goshiu discovered that Soshi Jujun had betrayed the Scorpion giving information of his fellows who were hidden in the Empire. Soshi Jujun (Honor Bound flavor) Jujun was finally found and killed. Forgotten Lands (Ambition's Debt flavor) See also * Bayushi Goshiu/Meta * Bayushi Goshiu/CW Meta After Death Goshiu guided his clan as a shiryo. Goshiu no Shiryo (Heaven & Earth Title) External Links * Bayushi Goshiu (Shadowlands) * Bayushi Goshiu Exp (Time of the Void) * Bayushi Goshiu Exp2 (Honor Bound) * Bayushi Goshiu Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) * Goshiu no Shiryo (Heaven & Earth) * Way of the Wolf, p. 108 Category:Ronin Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures